Deja que te cuide
by diandlea
Summary: solo entren y lean soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **No puede ser**

Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry, tengo dos padres, que quiero mucho pero tengo un tremendo drama con ellos siempre salen de casa por mucho tiempo y parte de mi año paso sola.

Hace dos meses nos cambiamos de ciudad a lima, Ohio, para que ellos no viajan tanto y poder estar conmigo mas tiempo que el de antes, han durando algunos meses aquí, pero estoy segura que en cualquier momento me avisan que se van a ir y me dejaran sola denuevo.

En el instituto fue muy complicado adaptarme pero he conseguido a un par de amigos en estos pocos meses y ingrese a un coro de la escuela, no es muy popular pero a mi me encanta todo lo que es el canto y la actuación, espero poder llegar a ser una gran artista.

En unos minutos tengo que salir al instituto asi que ya estoy por bajar a tomar mi desayuno con mis padres:

- **Buenos días** – ninguno me contesta y tan solo con mirarlos me di cuenta que el viaje de mis padres iba a ser mas pronto que tarde. - **¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a ir?-** pregunte.

No entiendo por que decidieron adoptarme si no pueden pasar tiempo conmigo, ellos son muy parecidos, mi padre Leroy es el que trabajo en diferentes sucursales y mi padre Hiram lo acompaña como buen esposo.

Hiram me dio una mirada triste, el es el mas cercano a mi por que cuando era pequeña fue el que paso mas tiempo conmigo y se que le cuesta el dejarme aquí en un ciudad nueva y solo.

- **lo siento cariño –** comenzo Hiram suspirando – **el viaje es a Australia y nos vamos mañana –** se callo y se quedo pensativo y prosiguió- **y nos vamos a quedar por 8 meses afuera.**

Abri los ojos hasta no mas poder estoy muy enojada y frustrada - **¿8 meses?** \- repetí lo que dijo - **¡eso es demasiado tiempo papi!, nunca pasamos mucho tiempo en familia y eso que nos cambiamos de ciudad para poder pasar mas tiempo juntos –e** staba tan frustrada que tenia ganas de llorar, hicieron que dejara a mis amigos de años para venirme a una ciudad que apena tenia dos amigos y ahora se van como si nada - **¿ustedes creen que esto es una familia?** \- ya no daba mas del coraje.

 **Rach, pequeña –** hablo mi padre Leroy – **calmate, se que apenas estamos en casa, pero tienes que saber que estamos muy ocupados. Lo siento.** – este hombre no tiene sentimientos cada vez siento que me adopto para que Hiram lo dejara trabajar tranquilo – **ahhh, y he contratado una niñera, ella es hija de una familia que conocimos aquí y son muy amables, y ellos dijeron que no habría problema alguno en que trabaje como tu niñera.**

Me quede sin aliento una vez mas.

- **espera papá ¿acabas de decir niñera? –** pregunte, tratando de verificar la conclusión a lo que el había dicho, y el asistió con la cabeza. Cada vez pienso que mis padres son raros y que me odian, ¿para que una niñera? Sobre todo, si ya estoy en mi ultimo año de instituto - **¿Quién es?**

- **No teníamos tiempo para llamar a algún servicio de niñera, pero el Sr. Fabray dijo que su hija era muy responsable, entonces le ofrecimos el trabajo –** explico otra vez Leroy y sentí que me quedaba sin aire y que todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

¿Cuántos Fabray habían en la ciudad? _Por favor, señor, ten piedad de mi._

Mi padre leroy me dio un sonrisa reconfortante, como si con una sonrisa me dijera que todo estaba bien, pero yo tengo muy claro que nada va a estar bien – **Al parecer, va a tu escuela, se llama Quinn Fabray, ¿la conoces, Rachel?**

 _Hay no que me maten ahora mismo, pero no voy a estar en una casa con Quinn Fabray_

Lentamente asentí que mas podría hacer – **Si** \- respondi, intentando succionar las noticias.

- **bueno, entonces…-** Mi papi Leroy parecía realmente emocionado. No entendía nada- **Ella vendrá mañana antes de irnos, ¿de acuerdo?**

- **esta bien.**

Quinn Fabray la abeja reina de mi instituto , la chica mas caliente y tambien la mas perra….

Iba a ser mi niñera durante ocho meses.

 _¡QUE DIOS ME AYUDE Y ESO QUE SOY JUDIA!_


	2. secundaria William McKinley

**Capitulo 1**

 **Secundaria William Mckinley**

 **Una hora después de hablar con mis padres.**

 **-¿Qué clase tienes?-** me pregunto mi mejor amiga Tina, mientras guardaba la mochila en mi casillero.

Ya que era una de mis mejores amigas, tendíamos a elegir casilleros que estuvieran juntas de una de la otra. Para mi, Tina era una chica de rasgos asiáticos, tímida y muy buena amiga.

Luego estaba yo. Con el pelo castaño y por lo general liso, mi estatura un poco mas chica de lo normal, y mi autoestima es tan baja gracias a ellas las Cheerios , bueno eso es aparte mis rasgos son de lo mas normal, ojos café y lo que se puede notar soy muy a lo natural.

 **-Español –** respondí después de mirar el horario que estaba pegado en la puerta de mi casillero - **¿tú? –** le pregunte, volviendo hacia ella.

- **Historia-** suspiro y gimió con molestia mientra inclinaba la cabeza. Siempre he sabido que ella tenia un gran odio a la historia – **Rach, ¿no ibas a decirme algo?Estabas bastante alterada anoche… -** dijo, haciendo una pausa, mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas rápido de lo normal - **¿Es un chico o que?**

Dude por un momento,¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Quinn fabray era del tipo de chica que la escala mas baja de _McKinley_ odiaba, por sus insultos y maltratos que tenia con ellos y su grupo de amigos era igual o peor que ella, ¿Quién sabe?, no sabia mucho de ella ya que no hemos entablado nunca una conversación, ella simplemente me ignoraba, lo que les he contado solo son rumores que he escuchado de los pasillos del instituto.

- **bueno…-** Me calle – **sabes que mis padres se van de viaje de negocios constantemente,¿no?-** ella asistió- **y siempre me dan solo-** hice otra pausa – **bueno ahora me contrato una niñera.**

Tina abrió los ojos mucho, como si estuviera viendo una película de terror - **¿Quien?-** pregunto- **¿es alguien horrible?, no será el chico que te acosa el del pelo raro**

Apoye la mano sobre sus labios para hacerla callar y negué con la cabeza mientras reía – **No-** dije- **no es el, pensé que podía ser peor, pero –** me calle-. **Es Quinn Fabray.**

Los ojos de Tina se agrandaron y jadeó en respuesta - **¿Quinn fabray?** –repitió su también sabia como era Quinn con los menos populares, literalmente, con solo oír su nombre, se ponía tartamuda y gritaba.

Asentí y apreté los labios.

 **-espera, espera,espera-** dijo rápidamente, moviendo los brazos como si me estuviera diciendo que no podía soportarlo – **Quinn fabray una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, la que hace la vida imposible a los menos populares y a ti ni te registra ¿sera tu niñera durante ocho meses?-** su voz creció ante la sorpresa.

Suspire – **sabes…-** empece – **cuando lo dices tu suena peor de lo que debería sonar –** me eche a reír.

Ella sonrió - **¿sabes lo que pienso?-** dijo – **te encanta la rubia.**

 **-¿QUE?**

 **-Es una broma, Rach –** Dijo, riendo ligeramente – **tengo que ir a clase, solo… mándame un mensaje si pasa algo, y si necesitas ayuda, puedo ir en búsqueda de tu pequeño cuerpo –** se ofreció con su sonrisa descarada e infame – **Oh, y una cosa mas Rach, cuídate de ella –** dijo con total naturalidad – **no quiero que te haga daño.**

Le sonreí y asentí – **lo tengo en cuenta Tina-** respondí – **No por que aquí ella mande, en mi metro cuadrado no lo va a hacer.**

- **eso es bueno –** Dijo – **me tengo que ir, ¡Adios!**

Con un suspiro,cerré la taquilla y de repente me asuste cuando escuche una tos a mi izquierda, muy cerca de mi. A mi lado hacia una chica de diecisiete años, con ojos. Nariz y un cuerpazo de hay que envidiar. Llevaba su típica vestimenta de Cheerio. Una palabra era la que describía a esta adolescente Precoz: **_Sexy_**

- **¿Si, Quinn?**

 **-Solo quería venir a decirte que hoy te ves muy bien –** Respondió, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con una sonrisa infame en su rostro.

Me burle. A pesar de que tenia muy buena pinta nunca podría tener sentimientos hacia ella, no es que fuera a tenerlos. Su personalidad me da asco, no me gustaba el hecho de que tratara a los que no son de su cercanía como si fuera basura, no respetaba a nadie.

Apreté los labios y suspire con fastidio- **Eres un poco molesta Fabray, ¿lo sabias?**

 **-También se que estoy buena –** Se rió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Dio un paso mas cerca, mirándome fijamente a los ojos desde arriba – **Y también se que soy tu niñera. ¿O me equivoco?**

Me tense al oír sus palabras y me quede petrificada, era como si estuviera en una especia de trance, aunque todavía estaba allí. Simplemente me quede mirando su chaqueta de colores rojo y blanco, estupefacta. A veces me preguntaba: ¿Qué se sentiría el tener a una chica como Quinn, guapa, de niñera y la cual no deja de coquetear contigo?

Probablemente te sentirías…bien.

 **-¿Por qué?-** pregunte de repente, mirándola con asombro puro. Las chicas y chicos estarían saltando y gritando de alegría, pero para mi, era diferente. Yo era diferente a los demás. **–¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo?**

Se acerco un poco mas y note el aliento cálido chocar contra mi frente – **porque uno: es bueno tener algo de dinero extra –** comenzó, luego se acerco a mi mejilla y la beso – **dos: podre verte con mas frecuencia, todos los días para ser exacta. –** un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. Mi corazón latía mas rápido con cada segundo. Y de repente, se alejo. – **y tres: tengo que controlarte por que eres una chica mala-** se rió entre dientes.

Mi estomago estaba revuelto.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Quinn.

Iba a vomitar.

- **Tengo que ir a clase –** dije, haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que dijo. Aferre los libros con mas fuerza – **Me tengo que ir –** baje un poco la voz, Quinn estaba tan cerca que me hacia sentir incomoda, o mas bien, cualquier persona que estuviera tan cerca me pondría nerviosa.

Lo único que sabia es que no iba a darle lo que ella quería: no me enamoraría de esa rubia rompe corazones.

- **¿Ah, si?-** Dijo con voz falsa, sorprendida, levantando una de sus cejas – **Clase de español, ¿verdad? –** Asentí – **Estamos en la misma clase –** Indico, sonriéndome.

Gemí.

* * *

Cuando camine hacia clase, Quinn me siguió hasta que me alcanzo. Me ofreció sentarme junto a ella, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que una de sus amigas estuviera ya sentada a su lado, pero me negué. Insistió al menos tres veces, pero no me convenció. Y eso le molesto un poco.

No se que quiere de mi, pero ella depende tanto de su popularidad que los mas probable es que hago todo esto solo para tenderme una broma con sus amigos.

No paraba de verme mientras una de sus amigas al parecer se llama Brittanny, le conversaba muy entusiasmada de un tema, pero se notaba que no le tomaba mucha atención a lo que le contaba por que estaba fija en lo que yo estaba haciendo.

 **-Esta bien –** dijo el Sr. Schuester – **Creo que voy a asignar un proyecto de grupo. –** Anuncio con entusiasmo, algunas personas se quejaron y algunas personas sonrieron con orgullo – **esta vez, escogeré yo a los grupos.**

Y toda la clase se quejo.

Todo el mundo odiaba que los profesores eligieran a los grupos. Y era por una buena razón. Era terrible el ser compañero de un vago, de alguien que odias o de alguien aun peor.

El Sr. Shue. Cogió una hoja de papel en la que suponía estaban nuestros nombres escritos – **stefanny y kitty –** ambas chicas sonrieron – **Brittanny y Artie –** continuo- **Y Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry.**

Abrí los ojos de par en par tan pronto como oí el nombre de Quinn y el mio en la misma frase, y luego mire rápidamente a Quinn quien simplemente sonreía abiertamente. Rodé los ojos me concentré de nuevo en el profesor.

Estar con Quinn era algo que iba a tener que soportar durante mucho tiempo.


	3. mi rubia niñera y adios padres

**Capitulo 2**

 **Mi rubia niñera y adiós padres**

 **Terminando el dia de clase**

Trate de evitarla el resto de la clase de español. Estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa, pero luego me di cuenta, que tendría que hacer frente a Quinn de una forma u otra, por lo que decidí tomar el camino largo a casa. Mis padres se irían aproximadamente dentro de una hora, y eso significa solo una cosa: en una hora Quinn estaría en mi casa, como mi niñero.

 ** _De: Papi leroy_**

 ** _¿Dónde estas, Rachel?. Nos vamos pronto._**

Leí el mensaje de mi papi que acababa de recibir. Suspire. Mi papi era ese tipo de padres que estaba obsesionada con el tiempo.

 ** _Para papi Leroy:_**

 ** _Ya casi estoy allí, cálmate. Y.Y por cierto, todavía no se porque necesito una niñera. Estoy en mi ultimo año, tengo casi dieciocho años. No necesito UNA NIÑERA. –Rach._**

Cuando entre en casa, vi a mis padres dando vuelta en la sala de estar cogiendo las cosas que necesitaban.

 **-Ya estoy aquí-** Dije, pero no recibí ningún hola por su parte, lo único que recibi fue un par de espaldas.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Me tense por un segundo y trate de relajarme. No quería que mis padres pensaran que era una paranoica o algo por el estilo, lo único que odiaba era que alguien pensase que estaba exagerando.

 **-¡Rachel! –** Me grito leroy desde la cocina, me gire - **¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Estoy un poco ocupada. Se agradable. Seguramente es tu niñera –** Me imagine que papi no leyó mi mensaje de texto, porque seguramente me había comentado algo como "debes aceptarlo, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti".

 **-Lo que tu digas… -** Murmure entre dientes, caminando hacia la puerta principal. Ya que era una puerta de cristal, se podía asumir a la perfección que era la figura de una chica alta, vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra que debía verse bastante bien en ella y realmente no necesitaba abrir la puerta para ver quien era. Cuando abrí la puerta, la mire y dije:

 **-Quinn, ya no necesitamos tus servicios –** intente cerrar la puerta pero ella se adelanto y puso su pie en la puerta.

Sonrió y ahora me daba cuenta, me veía pequeña junto a ella.

- **Muy chistosa Berry –** Sonríe de nuevo – **Déjame entrar tengo que hablar con tus padres.**

 **Adelante-** La invite, fingiendo que era bienvenida en cualquier momento. Obviamente, no confiaba en ella en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué iba a ser digna de confianza? Era una perra literalmente. Un día dice que te quiere y al día siguiente te ignora como su tu no existieras y no vuelve a hablarte por semanas. Y si eres lo suficientemente guapa, te buscaría dos veces, una rompe corazones Fabray.

Ambas empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de estar, y allí estaban esperándonos mis padres, una vez que nos vieron mi papi se acerco con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 **-Rach, esta es tu niñera, Quinn –** Nos presento - **¿Ya se conocen? ¿verdad?**

Las dos nos miramos durante un segundo de reojo.

- **No-** respondimos al unisono.

Cuando mis padres se fueron, no tuve ninguna sensación de falta, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que me dejaran sola como siempre.

Quinn había dicho que tenia que ir a recoger algunas cosas a su casa, ya que como era de esperar, había llegado tarde para conocer a mis padres y no tuvo tiempo de coger sus cosas.

 ** _De: Tina._**

 ** _Oí que Finn va a ir a una fiesta el sábado. No se quien va a hacer la fiesta, pero debemos ir. Dicen que todo el mundo puede ir, y yo se que querrás ir por tu ya sabes quien ; )_**

Inmediatamente me sonroje. Finn Hudson. Había tenido un flechazo con el desde el primer momento que lo vi. Era completamente guapo, con sus impresionante porte, sus ojos café y su cabello castaño y tenia una sonrisa encantadora. Siempre fui tímida para hablar con el. El no era tan malo como lo eran todos los chicos populares.

Así que, en realidad, las probabilidades de gustarle eran pocas.

 ** _Para: Tina._**

 ** _Duh, obviamente iremos. No perderé la oportunidad… No tengo por que gustarle, solo con mirarle es suficiente para mi. –Rach._**

- **¿Con quien hablas?-** Oí una voz profunda detrás de mi, salte, dándome un susto de muerte.

- **Con nadie –** Le respondí rápidamente, con ganas de cambiar de tema.

Cuando ella sonrió, me pillo con la guardia baja y rápidamente me quito el teléfono y comenzó a leer los mensajes entre Tina y yo. Abrí los ojos con horror puro y como auto-reflejo, trate de quitarle el teléfono antes de que pudiera leer el ultimo mensaje.

Tonta por pensar eso funcionaria.

En vez de conseguir el teléfono, Quinn frunció el ceño y luego camino hacia mi y me hizo chocar con la pared. Desde mi punto de vista, pude ver un colgante en su cuello, al parecer es una cruz y también podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi oreja y mi corazón no podía dejar de latir con rapidez.

 **-¿Qué intentas hacer, Berry? –** pregunto con voz baja y ronca, eso voz con la que todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela caen rendidos a sus pies. Me fije en que utilizo mi apellido en vez de mi nombre, tenia muy en claro que cuando dice mi apellido es por que esta molesta.

Solo quería salir de su agarre, pero ella hablo.

- **Siento que estos ocho meses serán geniales.** –sonrió, y luego tuvo que añadir – **sobre todo sabiendo que te pongo nerviosa.**

Solté un grito ahogado.

No me ponía nerviosa.

Creo.

- **¿P-por que crees que me pones nerviosa, Fabray? –** Pregunte, tratando todo lo posible de no tartamudear o que mi voz no sonara como que tuviera miedo. Técnicamente no tenia miedo, estaba nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que un chico estuviera tan cerca de mi de esa manera.

Por lo que pude ver desde mi posición, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados el uno del otro, mostrando a la vista una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, y su pelo rubio era parecida a la melena de un león. Justo cuando hice esa pregunta, vi una sonrisa latente en su rostro.

 **-Una cosa que descubrí de ti en tan solo un día, es que siempre tiemblas o tartamudeas cuando estoy muy cerca de ti –** respondió a mi pregunta, sabia que no estaba mintiendo, porque incluso yo sabia que eso era cierto – **Y eso es adorable, de verdad.**

Mi respiración se hizo mas inestable mientras las palabras salían de su boca, la forma en que me miraba, era intimidan te. Y me preguntaba, ¿lo hacia exactamente igual con todos? Porque en serio, tendría que tener una mente abierta para llegar a coquetear todo el tiempo con chicos y chicas diferentes cada semana.

- **No.**

la sonrisa se aplano un poco. Realmente podía entender por que alguien podría enamorarse de alguien como ella, por las miradas, no creo que fuera su personalidad por que es un asco. Era arrogante, no tenia piedad con nada y su sarcasmo era mayor que su propia estatura. No lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero esta segura de que no había experimentado aun el amor verdadero.

 **-Otra que descubrí sobre ti es…-** Se dio cuenta, su aliento paso a través de mis labios – **Que eres una mala mentirosa, berry.**

No sabia que responder, había ganado ese juego al que estaba jugando. No tenia ni idea de que decirle y tampoco tenia ni idea de cómo sabia todas esas cosas. De repente, sentí que se inclinaba mucho mas cerca de mi. Su aliento caliente entro en conexión con el mio; sus ojos avellanas estaban medio cerrados, mirando los míos.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, suaves, sedosos, húmedos. Estaba casi embriagada por ese ligero toque, a pesar de que no era oficialmente considerado como un beso. Quinn estaba a punto de empujar sus labios contra los míos por completo, estaba tan cerca, hasta que ambas escuchamos el sonido del teléfono. Y de inmediato se alejo, fuera de si.

Para una persona "Rara" como yo, estaba de alguna manera aliviada.

No quería ser una persona mas de Quinn Fabray que utilizaba durante una semana, dos o incluso menos. Si tuviera que estar en una relación tendría que ser una persona que tenga sentimientos y sea bueno conmigo.

Salí de mis pensamientos, corriendo hasta el teléfono, olvidándome por completo de Quinn.

Descolgué el teléfono y conteste.

- **¿Si?-** después de unos segundos sin respuesta, dije otra vez - **¿Si?-** entonces me di cuenta de que en la otra línea habían colgado. Raro.

Entonces oí a Quinn reír detrás de mi, abrí los ojos de inmediato, dándome la vuelta rápidamente para ver por que se estaba riendo. Entonces la vi con un teléfono en la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil.

- **¿Eras tu? –** exclame, molesta y sorprendida.

Ella me miro – **Si, fui yo –** y continuo - **¿Te gusta Finn?**

- **No –** le respondí rápidamente, a pesar de que era una mentira total y ella lo sabia. No podía leer su expresión, bueno, es que no había expresión en su rostro. Al contrario que el mio, que mi cara parecía ser un poema. Estaba molesta – **No se lo digas a nadie.**

Como si fuera a mantenerlo en secreto.

Todo el mundo se burlara de mi, por que todos saben que Finn esta enamorado de ella.

Entonces sonrió. Inmediatamente supe lo que iba a suceder. – **Bueno, Rach –** se detuvo, con los ojos viajando a otro lugar de la sala. – **ahora quiero saber que obtengo a cambio si mantengo la boca cerrada.**

Pensé por un momento – **Eh…¿te ayudo en español?**

- **Hmm… -** Jugo como si estuviera pensando en ello – **Esperaba que me dieras un beso, pero bueno. Si me ayudas con Español, no se lo diré a nadie –** Luego agrego – **Ademas, conseguiré que me beses algún día.**

 **-No, no lo haré.**

Ella sonrío de nuevo – **ya lo veremos.**

No conocía esta faceta de Quinn de ser un poco simpática y no la frígida de la reina del hielo que veo todos los días en McKinley, bueno quizás el ser niñera le está ayudando.


	4. La nueva tu y la nueva yo

**Capitulo 3**

 **"La nueva tu y la nueva yo"**

Luego del pequeño altercado con Quinn sobre que iba a obtener a cambio me pidió otra cosa mas pero, no tengo muchas ganas de caer ante ella, siento que cada vez que me habla y coquetea conmigo soy un juego ya que ella tiene novio Sam Evans.

Es un rubio y guapo igual que ella, es la pareja Ken y Barbie de McKinley, no tengo nada malo que decir de el, es muy buena persona y está en mi club Glee es un buen cantante, el no tiene problemas en que todos pensaran que fuera un Loser por estar con nosotros, pero eso duro solo dos meses ya que empezó a coquetear con Quinn y se volvió popular, pero eso no hizo que cambiara su personalidad ante todos los del Club Glee.

Volviendo a Quinn, no sé porque está tan interesada en coquetear y jugar conmigo si esta de novia, no he sabido mucho si a ella le gustan las mujeres, pero si han dicho muchos comentarios por los pasillos.

 **-En que piensas Rach… -** Me pregunta ella. – **te veo en otro mundo y tienes una cara de frustración**

 **-Nada Fabray –t** engo que ser dura con ella para no caer como sus conquistas y por Sam también no se cómo puede jugar con los sentimientos del rubio - **Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más.**

 **-Ahh… bueno ¿Quería saber si quieres ver una película conmigo?** – ¡no puede ser! ahora se coloca tímida que le pasa, es tan extraña - **¿Qué dices?**

 **-Eh…Esta bien, pero no quiero que creas que por ver una película contigo, puedes dar un paso mas acá –** le muestro con mis manos nuestros rostros y mis labios, dándole a entender que no hay posibilidad de ningún beso.

 **Princesa, no se preocupe, por hoy voy a ser una dama contigo –** dándome la mano y dando una reverencia me da un beso en el dorso de la mano y yo como muy ilusa sonrió como una tonta.

- **Muy graciosa Fabray, vamos a ver la película –** y me dirijo al living para colocar la película y ella me sigue – ¿ **por ser la dueña de la casa, supongo que me dejaras poner la película a mi?**

 **-Claro, igual nada de triple X por favor todavía soy una niña, aunque contigo, podría dejar de serlo. –** Que humor que trae hoy y lo peor que me hace sonrojar – **No te sonrojes, solo estoy bromeando aunque…–** Se freno y me miro a los ojos, quería quitar mis vista pero no pude – ¿ **Tu crees que alguna vez podríamos ser amigas?**

 **-No lo sé, tú tienes a tus amigos y yo los mios, no creo que se puedan llevar bien, ustedes los populares y nosotros los perdedores, los cuales tu misma molestas –** La observa para ver su reacción y siento que ella lo pasa muy mal con ese comportamiento que tiene en el instituto.

 **Y…Yo, lo siento mucho –** quedo derrotada en el sillón que compartíamos – **tengo que ser asi, no tengo ningún problema con tus amigos o con el club Glee, pero mi popularidad depende de ser así, una gran Perra.**

 **-No tienes que ser así,bueno pero si tienes razón eres una gran perra en la escuela –** ella suelta una carcajada nasal - **no necesitas la popularidad, si no puedes ser tu misma o ser feliz –** le toco su mejilla y por fin me doy cuenta de que ella esta entre la espada y la pared por su popularidad - **¡mirame Quinn!, no sientas vergüenza conmigo** – ella sube la vista y tenía algunas lagrimas en su mejilla y se las seco con mis manos – **¿si no puedes ser tu misma en la escuela, se buena pero fuera de ella? –** ella asiste y se acerca no creo que vaya a besarme o si, pero no ella se acerco para abrazarme, sentí que casi me rompe las costillas por ser tan fuerte.

 **-Berry. No sabes lo importante que vas a empezar a ser en mi vida. –** me susurra en mi oído para luego besar mi mejilla – **bueno, bueno dejemos el drama de lado y comencemos con la película –** aplaudiendo – **la niñera tiene que cuidar de la pequeña princesa Rach.**

 **-Y yo creyendo que mi niñera era una adolecente,con la cual poder conversar de mis problemas. Pero no ahora es una mujer llegando a la menopausia y con problemas hormonales, ¡Vamos Quinn!, no creo que quieras ser la niñera mala que todos odian. –** ella suelta una carcajada.

 **-No, pero tengo una idea berry para que no me odies y te va a encantar –** me guiña el ojo esta mujer es bipolar como cambia de estos de ánimos y de personalidad tan rápido, primero la Quinn sexopata que puede tener a Quien quiera y luego la Quinn que me gusta más la sensible y un poco mas sencilla.

- **Ni, creas que con esas cosas me vas a gustar –** la apunto - **¡TU tienes novio!, no deberías andar coqueteando conmigo.**

 **-hagamos un trato Rach… yo te ayudo a ser popular y lograr que Hudson, le gustes.**

 **-¿y tu? Que ganas con todo esto –** Quinn sonrie.

- **Una cena contigo y que me ayudes en español, durante todo el año, ¿que dices? -** ¿Qué digo? Que esta es una locura, pero no puedo decirle eso a ella, si acepto Finn querría salir conmigo, ya que tengo muy en claro que ellos no se llevan muy bien y si no lo hago Finn todavía no sabría quien soy yo ya que paso desapercibida por el.

- **Primero ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?**

 **-Voy a terminar Sam –** yo abro muchos los ojos – **y lo voy a ser por ti, tienen que creer que tu y yo estamos juntas.**

 **-¿QUE? –** grite y ella atino a taparse sus oídos - ¡ **Estas loca**! **, ¿dónde queda tu popularidad, si sales conmigo, Fabray?.**

 **-¡No me grites! Mi popularidad estará donde siempre, eso nunca lo voy a perder –** toma con sus manos mis mejillas – **esto lo estoy haciendo por ti Berry, así que no hagas tanto drama, ¿Quieres ser actriz? ¿No?, bueno que comienzo entonces la actuación.**

 **-Como el tener que salir contigo, me ayudaría a tener la atención de Finn ¿Eh?**

 **-Rach, mi querida Rachel, Hudson me odia si fuera por el me quitaría todo lo tengo en mis manos y si él no fuera tan heterosexual lo más probable es que me hubiera quitado a Sam ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?**

 **-Si lo entiendo, ¿para cuándo comienza todo?-** pregunto, ¡no lo puedo creer, voy a comenzar a salir con Quinn fabray mi niñera! – **para prepararme psicológicamente, por que estoy segura que comenzaran las burlas para mi, por quitarles a su super chica. –** Quinn ríe y tengo que preguntarle, algo que me inquieta desde que vi por primera vez a Quinn Fabray entrar por los pasillos de McKinley con su cabeza en alto y los brazos en sus caderas - **¿Quinn?** \- ella me mira para que prosiga - **¿desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?**

* * *

 **capitulo corto, por tener muchas pruebas en la universidad. Saludos para todos y gracias por sus Reviews.**


	5. eres tan linda e intensa

**Capitulo 4 :**

 **"eres linda e intensa"**

Quinn no me respondió a mi pregunta así que quede igualmente con la duda de saber si le gustan las chicas, pero preparamos el plan y este fin de semana va a realizar una fiesta en casa de uno de sus amigos Noah Puckerman un chico guapo ex novio de Quinn y ahora muy amigo de ella, es popular al igual que ella así que así va a comenzar nuestra conquista a Finn Hudson.

Un nuevo comienzo de la semana tenemos que entregar el proyecto de español con Quinn así que como se esta quedando conmigo se hizo mucho mas fácil trabajar en ello.

- **Sabes algo Rach –** me dice Quinn – **eres muy inteligente yo tengo 10 en todas las materias excepto en español y gracias a ti es capaz que logre un 9.** – No es tan mala en español siento que esto lo hace solo para tener mas tiempo conmigo.

- **Gracias Quinn, pero tu eres mucho mas inteligente, yo solo tengo 9 en las materias y en español es por que me gusta nada mas –** le sonrió creo que cada vez entro mas en confianza con ella y me gusta.

- **bueno ya me canse –** suelta el lápiz y cierra su cuaderno.

- **-Quinn –** chillo. – **tenemos que seguir con el trabajo hay que entregarlo en la semana y recién llevamos la primera parte, ¿como que estas cansada? –** ella suelta una sonora carcajada y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina.

- **TENGO HAMBRE-** Grita desde la cocina – **No puedo estudiar así, es como si no tuviera fuerza –** se acerca de nuevo a la mesa con unas bebidas y galletas – **a parte Sue, hoy me deja derrotada, nos hizo correr demasiado –** es verdad llego agotada y nos pusimos inmediatamente a hacer el proyecto y fue tan al tiro que ella todavía esta con el uniforme de porrista.

- **Quinn –** la llamo ya que esta entretenida comiendo y viendo el televisor – **Creo que puedes tomarte el día libre –** me mira sorprendida y intentando responder y yo me adelanto – **descansa ya que se te nota en tu cara que fue duro tu día y no creo que quieras ser una niñera en días asi –** ella sonrie por mi preocupación – **vete a tu casa, por esta noche y duerme tranquila.**

 **-¡No! –** responde – **no quiero sonar dura Rach, pero tus padres me pidieron que me quedara contigo durante estos 8 meses hasta que ellos lleguen y eso es no regresar a mi casa y mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con esto –** si la Sra Fabray hablo conmigo y me dejo muy en claro que no tenia problemas en que su "Quinny" se quedase conmigo ya que iba a estar solo y para ella no se ve bien que una jovencita como yo se quede en una casa tan grande y solo con tantos ladrones y hombres malos. Me dio mucho risa pero lo acepte aunque esta claro que Quinn no es de mucha ayuda – **Así, no me voy a mi casa tengo que Cuidar de ti y de la casa, se puede decir que hasta que tus padres regresen yo soy la "Mujer de la casa" –** colocando comillas con sus dedos sobre su cabeza. – **bueno jovencita ya es tarde, así que a dormir mañana tiene que ir a clases –** Recogió todo lo que había utilizado y se los llevo de nuevo a la cocina, para luego acercarse a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla – **buenas noches Princesa –** me susurro en mi oído – **sueña conmigo..** \- me guiña el ojo y se retiro a la recamara de invitados.

Me fue muy difícil quedarme dormida ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn, se salió con la suya soñé con ella y sueños raros, los cuales ni con Finn que es mi amor platónico casi real me pasaba eso, pero eso son sueños, nunca se cumplen así que a olvidarlo.

Seguí con lo sueños hasta terminar la semana de escuela, paso sin contratiempos y entregamos el proyecto la próxima semana sabremos que nota tendremos.

El fin de semana llego y también la fiesta de Noah Puckerman, ya paso una semana desde que ideamos el plan pero todavía veo a Quinn con Sam y yo no tengo obtengo nada de Finn ni una mirada.

- **Rachel Berry, aun no estas preparada para la fiesta –** Entra Quinn a mi pieza como si fuera realmente mi niñera – **en 1 hora salimos a la casa de Puck así que anda mueve ese lindo trasero al baño y prepárate –** y volvió a salir y encerrarse en su nuevo cuarto.

Realmente no se que ponerme, soy de las personas que no sale mucho y que mejor quedarse en la casa viendo una película o leyendo un libro, pero tuvo que llegar a mi vida la niñera con mas vida nocturna que pude conocer y va a ser mi primera fiesta aquí en Lima.

Fui a mi closet para ver que ropa es la mas adecuada para la fiesta, pero no tengo idea así que lo mejor es ir a buscar a mi niñera preferida – **Quinn –** la llamo.

Sale solo su cabeza del cuarto – **¿si?-** Parece que esta solo con brassier y nada mas - **¿Qué paso?-** vuelve a preguntar mirándome a los ojos.

- **eh… necesito tu ayuda, no se que ponerme para la fiesta –** ella entra su cabeza al cuarto y luego sale vestida hacia el mio.

- **A ver tienes vamos a tu closet –** nos acercamos y ella se puso a desordenar toda mi ropa hasta que encontró unos pantalones negros rasgados en las rodillas y un poco el muslo, una blusa blanca con un escote, no sabia que tenia esa blusa pero bueno esta bonita y al final me dijo que los accesorios y el maquillaje me los prestaría ella.

Salio del cuarto y me comencé a arreglar del tiempo que me dio ella quedaban 10 minutos y esos eran los que debía maquillarme, me fui al living a esperarla y al minuto bajo ella con todas las cosas.

- **Te voy a maquillar, pero algo que no se note tanto, no quiero que se te acerquen muchos chicos precoces-** y se con sus manos comenzó a poner base de maquillaje, luego me delineo los ojos y un poco de base de pestañas muy a lo natural así que quede conforme conmigo.

- **Gracias -** ella estaba hermosa con unos pantalones blancos, un top negro y unas botas que le llegaban a los tobillos negras. – **te vez muy se.. ehh… muy bonita Quinn –** contrólate Rachel tu vas por Finn no por la niñera.- **¿estas lista?, creo que ya paso la Hora que me diste –** ella asistió.

- **solo voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos –** a los minutos ya estábamos en camino a la fiesta.

Camino a la fiesta estuvimos en silencio y solo escuchaba la música del auto de Quinn y como ella cantaba muy bajito, tenia un buen timbre de voz.

- **Cantas bien, es una voz única serias muy importante si ingresaras al Club Glee-** Le digo ella me mira y volvió su vista a la carretera y yo prosigo- **aparte tu novio esta hay cantarían juntos y pasarían mas tiempo junto.**

 **-No, creo que quiera pasar mas tiempo con Sam, ya te dije que vamos a terminar y si ingresara al Club Glee seria por otra persona. –** Responde y quedamos en silencio otra vez.

 **Bueno…¿Cuánto falta? –** Rompí el hielo.

No termino alcanzo a decir nada por que ya escuchaba la música de la fiesta, debe de ser una cuadra mas haya de donde estamos.

Llegamos y era una casa grande llena de muchos estudiantes de mi instituto pero no conocía ni al tercio del que estaba hay, Quinn baja y abre la puerta de mi lado del auto para que yo bajase y me tendió la mano.

- **No te alejes de Berry –** me dijo y entrelazo su mano con la mia – **aquí hay muchos carroñeros y tu eres carne nueva así ten cuidado –** mirando de manera horrible a los compañeros borrachos que intentaban acercarse a mi, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa – **Puckerman** – ella le sonríe a el y le da un abrazo se nota que el ya esta un poco borracho por su mirada y su forma de caminar.

- **Reina Fabray, llegaste ahora si la fiesta comenzara –** hablo tan raro y después poso su mira en mi – **Quinny me trajiste un regalo, ¡Hola!, Soy Noah Puckerman –** colocando su brazo entre la puerta y mi cuerpo. – **y estoy para lo que desees.** – subiendo y bajando sus cejas y mostrando su coquetería que le sobra claramente.

- **Alejate Puck-** Quinn lo empuja lejos de mi con un manotazo y el solo ríe – **ella –** me apunta – **Es Rachel Berry y va en el instituto con nosotros.**

- **Bueno pasen las chicas están atrás, nos vemos luego Rubia, si quieres recordar viejos tiempos –** Dice y se va a seguir compartiendo con sus invitados. Realmente es un descarado, coquetea conmigo y luego con Quinn.

Quinn ignoro el comentario de su amigo Noah y estaba poniendo atención a otro lado de la fiesta y era asi Finn Hudson que estaba muy entretenido con una chica rubia, regia y era del escuadrón de Quinn.

- **Rach, ¡Vamos a atrás están mis amigas!, Llego el momento de conocer mis chicas –** intentábamos llegar al patio, digo intentábamos por que había tanta gente que no se podía ni caminar, se me hizo eterno llegar a la parte trasera de la casa y lo logramos terminar la travesía.

Solo veía a gente y más gente hasta que vi al grupo de Cheerios y era claro que Quinn me llevaba a ese sitio.

-¡ **Chicas! –** Todas al escuchar la voz de Quinn se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron a saludarla – **¿Como esta la fiesta?, ¿se divierten?**

 **-No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí Quinny –** dice una rubia que abrazaba a Quinn y le besaba varias veces ambas mejillas.

Las demás al no tener la atención de Quinn volvieron a su conversación de la cual logro escuchar es de la nueva rutina que Sue le estaba pidiendo y que Quinn tenia que tener lista para el dia Martes de la semana que viene.

- **Britt, -** Quinn intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga Rubia que era bastante despistada - **te quiero presentar a una persona –** se acerco al oído de ella y le dijo algo que no logre escuchar pero que alegro mucho a la chica - **Ella es Rachel Berry –** la chica se acerca y me abraza muy fuerte casi me deja sin aire y entre los brazos de ella pude ver como Quinn sonreía de una manera sincera. - **Ya Britt , la estas dejando sin aire –** dice y para luego colocar su brazo en mi hombro.

- **Sanny, Sanny –** escuche a brittany llamar a Santana Lopez a ella si que la conocía, el primer día que llegue a McKinley no tuve un buen recibimiento de parte de ella, logro que mi primer día fuera un asco y esa semana no vi a Quinn, desde ese día que procuro no cruzarme en su camino y ahora esta a metros de mi.

Santana al escuchar que la llamaba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras - **¿Qué hay, Q? –** saluda a Quinn y me saluda después a mi – **Hola, Santana Lopez, mucho gusto –** dándome la mano.

Quede en shock en ese momento Santana Lopez dejando de ser perra, que paso o ya estoy borracho por sentir el aliento de Puck hace unos minutos. – **Igual mente, Rachel.** –Ella sonríe y pasa sus manos por la cintura de Britt y le da un beso en el cuello.

Realmente no sabia que ella fueran pareja, pero se ven bien juntas, será que nos veríamos así de sexy Quinn y yo siendo novias.

- **Ellas llevan desde muy pequeñas siendo amigas y desde hace un año están juntas –** me dice Quinn en mi oído mientras todavía seguía su brazo sobre mi hombro. – **San, no es la perra que todos creen, su debilidad es esa rubia de ojos azules que vez que esta abrazando en este momento –** me explica, se dio cuenta de que no era de mi agrado Santana.

 **-¿Quieres algo de beber? –** me pregunta.

- **Bueno, pero una bebida nada mas, no bebo alcohol.**

 **-Pero Rach, es una fiesta –** se nota que se siente frustrada por su manera de hablar y comienza a hace un puchero con sus labios, me parece tierna – **solo por hoy, por fis por fis –** junta sus manos – **Yo como tu niñera, te dio permiso para que hoy tomes unos vasos de trago. –** rió por su manera tan rara de ser niñera.

- **Creo que las niñeras no nos hacen beber a sus cuidados, eres una pésima niñera Fabray –** guiña su ojo y sonríe.

- **Bueno, por algo tus padres me eligieron a mi soy una buena influencia para ti, mírame-** dio una vuelta a su alrededor – **no puedes tener mejor niñera. Britt-** llama a la rubia que se estaba besando con la latina odiosa - **Voy y a ir a preparar un trago, ¿Podrías quedarte con Rachel?** \- brittany asiste y se acerca así a mi.

Vi que Quinn se pierde entre la gente, en busca de nuestros tragos, ahora me doy cuenta que no se que es lo que hago aquí.

- **Rach… ¿Te puedo llamar así? –** solo asisto y le sonrió. – **¿Desde cuando sales con Quinn? –** pregunta.

- **Quinn, es mi niñera, solo por eso anda conmigo en esta fiesta.**

 **-¡Quinn perra Fabray de niñera! –** suelta una carcajada santana – **yo creo que quiere llevarte a la cama enana –** dice y yo solo frunzo en ceño ¿Qué paso con su amabilidad? – **no te enojes Rachel es una Broma.-** hace un silencio – **yo sabia que ella trabajaba como niñera, pero con niños pequeños, no una mujer hecha y derecha como tu. –** toma un sorbo de su trago – **me caes bien, Creo que haces mejor pareja con mi amiga que el boca de trucha de su novio. –** eso me hace sonreír y ella se da cuenta y reí mucho mas fuerte.

Espero a Quinn y todavía no llega me parece muy extraño y me alejo de la pareja un poco no quiero ser un mal tercio ya que estaban muy entretenidas metiéndose manos y besándose.

Busco donde poder colocarme para no ser vista hasta que encuentro un lado vació y me coloco a observar, la gran diferencia de las fiestas de piyamadas que hago con Kurt y mercedes para conversar de música a esta mega fiestas de los populares son tan extremistas con todo.

Las chicas con bailan con sus novios y otras coquetean con los amigos de sus novios. Chicos morbosos que observan como santana y britt se besan. Las del escuadrón de Quinn alejadas hablando de sus cuerpos y de la ropa de moda, realmente no estoy segura de formar parte de este lado, seria muy cansador para mi personalidad y mi diario vivir.

Diviso a Quinn con dos vasos rojos en sus manos, parece buscar algo o a alguien y se acerca a las chicas para interrumpir su momento ardiente.

Las veo conversar, Quinn esta frustrada y alterada hasta que alguien llega por detrás de ella y la abraza por la cintura, era Sam Evans con su boca de trucha como dijo santana un poco borracho y intenta besarla y ella lo aleja se nota que esta incomoda y decido entrar en escena para alejarla del incomodo momento.

-¡ **Quinn! –** ella al escuchar mi voz se alivia un poco y deja de ponerle atención a su novio para poner toda su atención en mi.

- **¿Donde estabas?, te dejo con estas dos y desapareces –** alzando la voz – **Creí que te había pasado algo, la gente de aquí es muy especial y con trago mucho mas -** ella seguía con toda su palabrería pero es interrumpida.

- **Hola Rach, ¿No sabia que te gustaban este tipo de fiesta? Yo creí que eras mas de piyamadas y ver películas –** Si eso es lo bueno que tiene este chico, sabe escuchar a las personas, muchas veces antes de ser popular gracias a Quinn y se sentaba con nosotros en el almuerzo, escuchaba como Kurt y mercedes nos colocábamos de acuerdo para nuestras grandes noches o tardes de películas. – **Pero me agrada que alguien del Club Glee este acá –** me sonríe – **Bueno al parecer ya conoces a mi novia–** a mi se me quito el habla y solo asisto a todo lo que el dice.

- **Ya sam no seas tan intenso, deja a Rachel tranquila y ve a jugar o a beber con tus amigos –** menos mal que interrumpe la conversación Quinn, aunque sea un poco cortante con el – **yo estoy compartiendo con mis amigas-** señalando a Santana y a Brittany que seguían en lo suyo – **y con Berry así que puedes irte. -** Para mirarme a mi y darme el vaso de alcohol de aspecto algo amarillo.

Bebí de el al principio se sintió que me quemaba la garganta, pero al rato ya estaba a la mitad de mi vaso.

- **Buena Rach, Perdiste la virginidad de los tragos conmigo –** Quinn bromea conmigo - **¿Te gusto? –** susurra en mi oído. No se realmente en que momento ya tenia otro vaso lleno hasta el tope y ahora si que no había problemas para beberlo pasa como agua.

Veo que Quinn también esta un poco tomada ya que bromea con sus amigas y cada vez esta mas cariñosa conmigo, coloca sus manos por mi cintura y me abraza por detrás susurrándome cosas y besando mi cuello.

- **Me gustas Rach –** susurra.

- **Quinn estas tomada, no sabes lo que dices, creo que lo mejor seria irnos –** ella solo niega y frunce el ceño.

- **No Rach, la estamos pasando bien –** me suelta y se da la vuelta y me tiende la mano – **vamos a bailar.**

 **-esta bien, solo un rato, después nos vamos –** ella asiste y me lleva a dentro de la casa donde un gran grupo de chicos y chicas bailaban.

Quinn se acerca y me agarra la cintura y empieza a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la música y intento seguirle el ritmo a la rubia borracha de mi niñera.

Después de varios minutos me sentía un poco mareada no se si por la muchedumbre que hay por que la pista de baile estaba repleta y en una de las vueltas que me daba Quinn choque con un chico.

- **Disculpa, no me di cuenta –** le pido disculpas y me dio cuenta que es Finn.

- **No hay problema Chica, estabas bailando y yo tampoco me di cuenta –** me sonrie y yo casi me caigo - **eh cuidado. ¿Estas bien?, si quieres te puedo llevar a fuera. –** yo asisto no se donde se metió Quinn así que el me ayuda a salir a la parte de atrás de la casa.

- **Creo que he bebido mucho esta noche, entre baile y baile me daba sed y tomaba mas –** rió y me doy cuenta que estoy borracha ya que no tengo buen equilibrio y el me apoya en una pared para que no caiga al suelo – **eres lindo Finn –** intento tocar su cara – **y muy alto ¿Cuánto mides?-** el ríe y intenta llamar la atención de unos de sus amigos del equipo.

- **Mike –** el chico asiático lo mira – **Me voy con una amiga, dile a los chicos que nos vemos, mañana –** el otro chico asiste y sigue en su rollo.

Finn me saca de la casa y comienza a caminar a una camioneta roja que esta a unos pasos de la entrada y me abrió la puerta para que subiera.

- **Gracias. –** me subo y el se va a la puerta del conductor – **te iré diciendo donde es mi casa. –** el solo asiste y nos vamos.

El estaciona su camioneta al frente de mi casa y se acomoda mirando así mi lado – **Cual es tu nombre, linda -** y se pasa al asiento de al medio para estar mas cerca de mi.

- **Rachel Berry –** le tiendo la mano, pero el tenia su mano en mi pierna. – **Creo que lo mejor es entrar a mi casa, antes de que mis padres salgan a buscarme –** le mentí, no se el porque pero me dio mucho miedo el estaba borracho, podía hacer algo que después me podría arrepentir.

Intente bajar de la camioneta pero el no me dejo bajar de ella y el me tomo el rostro y intento besarme.

- **Finn, por favor –** intento que me suelto, estoy al borde de las lagrimas – **suéltame.**

 **-Lo siento Rachel –** me pide disculpa y sale baja por sus puerta a abrirme la mia – **Lo siento de verdad, es que creí que yo te gustaba –** no puede ser.

- **No puedo… Estoy con alguien en este momento –** y ese alguien es la única persona en que puedo pensar Quinn Fabray ¿Dónde estarás, mujer? – **Gracias por traerme y ten cuidado al ir a tu casa, estas tomado y podrías tener un accidente.**

 **-Si creo que voy a dejar mi camioneta aquí, No te importa verdad –** yo niego.

- **Déjala es un barrio tranquilo –** el asiste y cierra los vidrios y puertas de su camioneta.

- **Gracias Rachel, otra vez-** comienza a caminar para irse a su casa – **Nos vemos por hay –** un saludo con la mano y yo respiro tranquila y entro a la casa. Que día mas intenso el de hoy.

Me saco el maquillaje, me coloco mi piyama bajo a la cocina por mi vaso de agua, ya se me paso un poco el mareo, supongo que fue gracias al susto que me dio fin al intentar besarme.

Veo el reloj y son las 4 de la madrugada y Quinn aun no llega, me acomodo en mi cama y voy a intentar dormir un poco, estoy ya lista para quedarme dormida, pero siento un ruido en el living de mi casa.

Bajo las escaleras con el bate de mi papi para ver si es un ladrón y lo único que veo es una cabellera rubia tirada al final de la escalera intentando subir por ella.

 **¿Quinn? –** pregunto - **¿Qué haces hay? ¡Dios! Están tan borracha que no puedes ni caminar –** me acerco a ella para poderla ayudar a subir las escaleras.

-¿ **Donde estabas Berry? –** se suelta de mi antes de empezar a subir la escalera – **te busque por todos lados y lo único que pude saber es que te fuiste con Hudson –** intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras me gritaba – **Te dije que tenias que quedarte cerca de mi –** seguía su reto, bueno supongo que era su forma de reto por que se le entendía la quinta parte de todo lo que decía.

- **Ya Quinn, para de ser tan intensa, ya soy muy grande para ver que hago y con quien lo hago –** ella se queda callada y me fulmina con mirada y comienza a subir la escalera diciendo palabras en susurros. – **a ver si tienes que decirme algo dilo fuerte Fabray -** le grito ya me canso su comportamiento.

 **Quieres saber lo que estoy diciendo –** se acerca a mi y su rostro quedo cerca del mio – **no gusto para nada que te vinieras con el –** y me acaricia la mejilla – **el bastardo llego a la fiesta de nuevo diciendo que tu caíste con el y que te dejo su camioneta en casa, ¿sabes por qué? porque dijo quédate echa un desastre adentro de ella -** me sentí tan enojada con Finn, porque invento tal mentira, ni siquiera llego a primera base conmigo. – **me dolió Rachel –** ella baja su mirada.

- **Quinn –** intento que me mire - **¡Hey! No hice nada Cariño, le di a entender que yo estaba con alguien –** ella tranquiliza su respiración y me abraza.

 **\- Me asuste y Salí de la fiesta cuando lo escuche hablar de ti con Mike.**

 **-Vamos hay que subir y intentar dormir un rato ¿ok? –** asiste y comenzamos a subir la escalera, abrí la puerta de su pieza y llevaba todo el paso de ella así que entramos entre tropezones a este. – **Quinn, sácate la ropa debes acostarte cómoda.-** ella solo se quejaba y se acomodo bien en la cama sin quitarse la ropa de la fiesta – **bien, por hoy seré yo la niñera. –** le saco la ropa para colocarle el piyama y de paso ver un poco de su cuerpo trabajado, ¡demonios! Si que lo trabaja, ya terminado mi trabajo por hoy, veo que esta amaneciendo cuando salgo de la pieza de Quinn y entro a mi cama – **Hay Quinn, que voy a hacer contigo, eres tan linda y tan intensa a la vez, estos ocho meses me vas a volver loca.**

* * *

 **DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO POR LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y POR LA DEMORA TAMBIÉN, GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA QUEDA MUCHO POR DELANTE. SALUDOS.**


	6. Muy metida en el closet

**Capitulo 5**

 **"Muy metida en el closet "**

Después de la grandiosa fiesta de Puck, según Quinn y su borrachera, fue el día mas terrible para mi, ella andaba con un genio de los mil demonios, no quiso hablar conmigo durante todo el día, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de el, solo en momentos como el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

Yo solo quería que pasara rápido el día y poder conversar con mis amigos y así fue el domingo en la noche yo me quede en casa y Quinn después de la cena salió sin decirme nada, esto es frustrante, ella sale y yo no me puedo enojar, yo salgo y ella me hace un escándalo, esta decidido, hoy me voy donde Kurt y hacer una piyamada sin importarme si se enoja Quinn Fabray.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Quinn**

Tengo un dolor de cabeza y estomago, no me acuerdo mucho de anoche, solo que llegue muy preocupada por la enana de Berry, como se le ocurre salir de la fiesta sin decir nada y mas aun con el imbécil de Hudson.

Creo que si no fuera por que ella me explico que no hizo nada con el es en este momento que tendría una mano hinchada y Finn con la nariz rota, aunque se lo merezca por andar diciendo y tratando de meterse en las mini faldas de berry.

No quiero abrir los ojos, por que ayer me pase con Rachel, le grite y la trate muy mal, pero no era mi intención solo estaba preocupada y celosa, lo reconozco esta muy celosa, pero esto solo queda aquí en mi preciosa y rara mente, por que en palabras no saldrán nunca.

Es hora de ir a desayunar supongo, ¡vamos Quinn!, abre un ojo y luego el otro, woah todo se me da vuelta, tremenda resaca que ando trayendo.

Veo la hora son las 10 de la mañana, aun temprano, iré a comer algo y luego volver a dormir un rato mas.

- **Demonios Fabray, no vuelvas a tomar mas-** me decía a mi misma mientras entraba a la cocina, creo que aun sigo borracha.

En el congelador solo había agua así que saque eso y nos frutas con yogurt y me los lleve de nuevo al cuarto.

No quiero encontrarme con Rachel y mientras subía la escalera ella venia bajando con un conjunto deportivo, que le pasa a esta chica, después de una fiesta lo único que quiero es estar acostada durante todo el día y ser una ermitaña.

- **Buenos días Quinn, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-** es tan educada y que guapa se ve con ese conjunto deportivo, que daría por tocar esas piernas y esa labios que ganas de morderlos, ¡stop!, deja de ser tan hormonal Quinn.

- **Aquí como vez berry,con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios-** no me puedo quedar mucho rato aquí, si no la beso aquí mismo- **permiso Berry, Quiero dormir un rato, no me siento muy bien –** ella solo asiste y me da el paso para que siga el recorrido que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara.

 **Voy a salir a correr-** me avisa – **Descansa –** baja las escaleras y solo siento como la puerta se cierra.

Solo Salí del cuarto durante el día para solo comer y a la hora de la cena, me prepare para ir donde santana que me llamo hace poco para que pasara por su casa.

No he visto a Rachel, pero escuche cuando llego de su salida a correr, y de nuevo caí en un coma.

Me cambie y me fui donde santana, que tan importante será para que me haga salir de casa, no le avise a Rachel por que dijo que era urgente.

 **San, estoy afuera –** la llame por celular, cuando estaba llegando a su casa.

- **Entre Fabray, ya le dije a mi mama que vendrías –** me contesto y colgó.

- **Buenas noches, Sra. Lopez –** era muy parecida a Santana, con su pelo negro,ojos negros y con un brillo caracteristico, pero sus rasgos eran menos agresivos que los de Santana, aunque ella se hacia la perra en la escuela, era un cachorrito con Britt y conmigo.

- **Quinn, cariño… Pasa santana y brittany están en su cuarto-** yo solo le dio una sonrisa y subo la escalera.

- **Lopez, saca las manos de donde las tengas, por favor.** -santana gruñe- **no quiero que mi linda mente tenga imágenes pervertidas de ti y de britt-** abro la puerta y estaban sentadas en la alfombra del cuarto, era verdad lo que dije pero lo deje pasar y me senté, junto a ellas. – **Que querías dec…..-** antes de que terminara mis palabras santana me interrumpe.

- **Tu linda mente, Quinn, tu mente es mas cochina que la mía y mas ahora que solo tienes en mente meterte entre las piernas de Berry.-** yo quedo en blanco maldita santana y su tercer ojo mexicano.

- **yo no quiero meterme entre las piernas de Rachel,**

 **-a no, yo te vi muy cariñosa con ella ayer en la fiesta y ella se dejaba acariciar por ti…** \- tengo muy en claro que fue excesivamente cariñosa con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que me quiera meter entre sus largas y kilometradas piernas, hay dios ahora estoy babeando por Berry y sus piernas. – **No soy tu santana, Berry y yo estábamos pasadas de tragos y se nos fue de las manos nada mas y si no te diste cuenta ella se fue con el chico que le gusta-** tuve que parar un momento no quiero que santana, me moleste por el resto del año por ser niñera de Berry – **Hudson-** termine de decir.

- **Whoau Quinn, dilo con mas animo, sino fuera por que se Finn no te calienta, pareciera que estas celosa –** Maldita santana yo solo fruncí el ceño – **ahhh… claro no es Finn –** se ríe- **es por el enano de buenas piernas.**

 **-Deja de hablar estupideces santana y habla … tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer-** estar con Rachel, tengo que protegerla sobre todo de Chicos grandes con sonrisa de bebe con gases Hudson.

- **Bueno Quinny, yo voy a hablar, Queremos pedirte que nos prestes a Rachel para hacer un trio –** yo solo abro los ojos al máximo y solo quiero gritar ¡que diablos!, enserio están realmente las estas dos – **ayer en la fiesta nos dimos cuenta que Rachel no esta tan mal y se veía muy sexy –** britt pone cara de pervertida y no quiero que piense en Rachel de esa manera.

-¡ **Santana!** **Dile a tu mujer que deje de hablar de Rachel asi y que deje de pensar cosas cochinas de ella.-** pero santana se reía de mi cara estaba claro, solo se reía en el piso mientras besaba la mejilla de Britt y le decía algo al oído, pero que querían que escucha.

- **No te preocupes Britt, mañana voy a ir a la casa de berry y saldremos las tres sin Quinn, para pervertir esa piernas que tiene –** me mira y prosigue – **por que esta claro que esas piernas no han sido tocadas.**

 **-ni se te ocurra santana –** me tire encima de ella – **Rachel es mia –** se lo dije muy cerca de su rostro – **escuchaste –** luego me corrí lo mas lejos de esas dos, me sentía frustrada, no quiero que nadie toque a berry, pero estos sentimientos no tenían que salir a la luz y menos que sepa santana.

Busque un lugar de la pieza de Santana para poder sentarme tapando mi rostro, a mi me gustaba una mujer y esa mujer es Rachel Berry, la chica menos popular y que mas de la mitad de la escuela la odia por su forma de ser, aunque a mi me gusta esa personalidad de que se las sabe toda y su forma de hablar tan rápido me divierte, ¡Que voy a hacer, ahora!

 **-Quinn-** escuche que santana me llamaba, no quiero verla me da vergüenza – **Rubia, oye no tienes por que sentir vergüenza con nosotras-** santana se coloca al lado mio y me abraza – **cuanta con nosotras Q. no te preocupes de nada y no tengas miedo a sentir lo que sientes –** yo salgo de mi pequeño escondite de entre mis rodillas y recién me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando – **!hey! no llores, los Fabray no lloran una vez me dijiste eso –** san me seca las lagrimas y me abrazo a ella tan fuerte para que me transmitirá fuerza y tranquilidad en este momento de dudas que tengo y britt se nos une también, ambas son mi pilar en estos momentos por que son las únicas que saben mi mas grande secreto.

- **gracias chicas, pero es verdad tengo miedo y no se que hacer en este momento con esto –** me toco el corazón- **me gusta un poco-** santana me golpea – **bueno, bueno me gusta y mucho pero a ella le gusta otra persona.**

 **-Finn no es para ella Quinny, el solo la quiere para una noche, luego que te fuiste de la fiesta dijo que iba a estrenar a Rachel-** yo me para y comienzo a dar vuelta en círculos – **pero no te preocupes, san y yo te vamos a ayudar para que Rachel se de cuenta de que Finn no es la mejor persona para ella.**

 **-no se preocupen estoy muy cerca de berry-** ellas se miran y luego a mi – **estoy viviendo con ella por 8 meses.**

 **-yo creí que ser su niñera, por unas 8 hrs, no por 8 meses –** santana me hace un movimiento de cejas – **buena ahora te puedes meter en su cama como hacen las niñeras, para cuidar de sus sueños-** yo suelto una mueca.

- **capaz que ella es mi niñera ahora, ayer fue ella la que me acostó y me arropo, eso es todo lo que me acuerdo.**

 **-Bueno te fuiste de la fiesta hecha una furia y ni te despediste de nosotras.**

 **-Tenia que cuidar de Rachel y ella se notaba tomada igual que yo, realmente no me acuerdo como llegue a la casa, tengo imágenes borrosas y una de ellas es que me ayudo a subir la escalera hacia mi cuarto.**

 **Bueno Quinny, queríamos saber eso, pero cuenta con nosotras para conquistar a Rachie –** me abraza y me acompañan a la puerta, vi la hora y ya eran las once de la noche y mañana teníamos clase – **buenas noches y mandale saludos a Rach, Quinny**

 **-Nos vemos mañana, no se duerman tan tarde con sus cochinadas, San , estas en la casa de tus padres –** ella me guiña el ojo.

 **-Y tu no sueñes con que te metes entre las piernas de berry, tu eres mas peligrosa que yo ya que están solas las dos en esa casa –** me grita cuando estaba llegando al auto – **sabes cambie de idea mejor te acompañamos y mientras Britt te distrae yo me escabullo a la pieza de la enana-** Yo le levanto el dedo de al medio y me subo a mi auto y me voy a la casa que comparto con mi chica de piernas kilometradas.

Llegando a la casa de los señores Berry y vi que la casa estaba a oscuras, Rachel debe de estar durmiendo.

Entre en silencio, subí las escaleras y estaba por entrar a mi cuarto cuando me regreso y entro a la pieza de Rachel y ella no esta.

Saldo corriendo y bajo las escaleras, no esta en la casa donde se metió Berry, si berry por que estoy frustrada en este momento.

- **Contesta, contesta –** susurro, suena el timbre del teléfono pero no contesta, ¿Dónde puede estar? – **¡maldita sea! Berry.**

 **-¡Hola! ¿Quinn, eres tu?-** esta como media dormida.

- **Quien es Rach –** escucho que un hombre la llama.

- **Berry ¿donde estas?, te he estado buscando por toda la casa y no estabas –** quiero saber con quien esta.

- **Tu sales y yo no te pregunto a donde vas, por que yo tengo que decirte donde estoy y …-** la interrumpo antes de que siga.

- **¿Con quien estas ahora?**

 **-ESO TAMPOCO TE TIENE QUE IMPORTAR, Quinn -** me grita y después mi nombre lo dice un poco mas tranquila – **me voy a quedar donde un amigo, mañana hablamos, tengo sueño y mañana tenemos clase, por favor. –** Ok creo que no puedo hacer nada si me habla de esa manera, pero mañana si o si me tiene que contestar todas mis preguntas.

- **Esta bien, descansa mañana hablamos, un beso Rach.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Rachel**

¡Besos rachel!, me quiere matar esta mujer, no la entiendo, pero que puedo hacer es Quinn Fabray, me he quedado en mis pensamientos y no le he contestado y todavía sigue en línea..

 **-Tu tam..bien descansa, un beso –** tartamudear no sirve de mucho en este momento, pero que mas da.

- **no es necesario que te pongas nerviosa Rachel, me gusta mas cuando estas enojada.**

 **-ya duerme –** y termino la llamada luego de soltar su característica risa.

Yo sonrió y me doy vuelta a ver a Kurt que estaba mirándome con una ceja en alto, no me acordaba que estaba con mi amigo el mas copuchento de todos.

- **Asi que Quinn Fabray, eh…-** noooo, - **no sabia que eran tan grandes amigas ahora.**

 **-no lo somos Kurt, bueno ella cuida de mi-** su cara de interrogación me dio mucha risa – **ella es mi niñera.-** y ahora cambia a asombrado.

- **QUINN FABRAY TU NIÑERA-** grita.

- **Si, ahora dile a todo tu vecindario, Kurt.-** el se sonroja por a ver gritado.

- **Lo siento, es que estoy sorprendido ¿Por qué no me has contado?.**

 **-bueno si solo fue hace algunos días nada mas y la única que sabe es Tina y las amigas de Quinn.**

 **-¿Quienes? –** pregunta pero sabe bien la respuesta – **santana y britt, como es que supieron.**

 **-Ayer quinn me invito a una fiesta de los populares y las conocí, bueno a britt a santana ya la conocía pero no de la mejor manera.**

 **-Bueno, bueno al parecer a alguien le gustas y está muy metida en el closet –** el rie y yo tambien.

- **no Kurt ella esta con Sam y solo lo hace por ser una buena niñera.**

 **-Ya si tu lo dices-** me abraza y nos vamos a acostar.

Mañana va a ser un largo día en la escuela por Quinn, los comentarios de los populares al estar en la fiesta, Finn , Sam y Kurt que va estar atento a lo que este haciendo.

* * *

 **Hola, otro capitulo disculpen la demora estaba con muchos examenes en la Universidad y muchas gracias por los Reviews.**

 **Por haberme demorado un poco les voy a contar algo que va a pasar mas adelante o en el proximo capitulo, Va a llegar alguien a la escuela y que a una de nuestras chicas favoritas le va a molestar mucho jajja eso es todo lo que voy a decir ;)**

 **disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**


	7. la nueva amenaza

**Capitulo 6:**

 **"La nueva amenaza"**

Sentí la alarma del celular de Kurt, hora de volver a la realidad de McKinley y después de un gran fin de semana volver a ser la misma perdedora de siempre, con los mismos amigos que me encanta por que son de lo mejor y me apoyan en todo, lo único que quisiera cambiar es no haber tenido a Quinn de niñera, pero que se puede hacer.

Llevo 5 dias conviviendo con Quinn y ninguno de mis padres me ha llamado para saber como estoy o si la niñera a sido buena conmigo.

Siento que Kurt comienza a moverse esta por levantarse y yo no quiero abrir mis ojos mi mente esta a mil por hora y mi cuerpo esta cansadísimo y eso que esta recién empezando el dia, espero que cambie por el resto del dia.

- **Rach.. YA LEVANTE-** Kurt grita desde el baño y se siente la ducha se esta bañando – **Ve al baño de al frente, para no perder tiempo, cariño. –** grandioso, a lo muy perezosa me levanto y me voy al baño.

Me he dado una ducha rápida, ya que Kurt puso el horario de la alarma muy encima de la hora que teníamos que entrar a clase y si hacia todo lo que yo estoy acostumbrada, lo mas seguro es que hubiéramos llegado a la ultima hora de clase.

Me vesti con la muda que me traje de mi casa anoche y toque la puerta, para que se apurara y tenia todas mis cosas en su pieza.

 **-Kurt, no te demores mucho, tengo que sacar mis cosas, para llevármelas a casa –** abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar estaba en el espejo viendo cual de todos los chalecos se iba a colocar hoy – **Ese te queda bien –** el se mira de nuevo y me da una negativa y vuelve a sacar otro – **ese igual te queda bien –** volví a repetir y me fulmina con la mirada- **ok, ok no digo nada, pero apúrate ya vamos atrasados-** y salgo con mis cosas del cuarto y lo espero abajo.

- **Ya estoy listo –** lo veo bajar por la escalera rápido - **¡Vamos Rach, estamos atrasados!-** ¿QUE? Y mas encima tanto que se demora y se puso el primer chaleco que le dije.

Llegamos atrasado, tenia a la primera hora matemáticas y la profesora era bruja, siento que me odia por saber todo y responder todo el rato.

- **Disculpe Profesora Williams, tuve un problema-** es Horrible se parece a la directora del libro de matilda, pero con el pelo suelto y no vestida como una militar.

- **Muy tarde Srta. Berry, no la puedo dejar entrar, me sorprende de usted, pero va le sugiero que vaya a hablar con el director. –** me responde y sigue escribiendo en la pizarra.

Demonios, me perderé de la clase, no quiero tener nada en mis hojas de la escuela y menos el ultimo año asi que me fui a las gradas a esperar que termine la hora.

No se en que momento estaba en el piso junto a otra chica de pelo castaño medio pelirojo.

- **Lo siento, lo siento –** me decía la chica, en todo este rato no le he visto la cara, es un poco tímida – **lo sie…**

 **-Para hay, no sigas yo igual iba distraída –** Me paro y le doy la mano para que ella también se levante – **Hola, soy Rachel Berry –** me estiro la mano y ella me la da.

- **Marley, nada mas –** ¿como nada mas? todos tenemos un apellido – **en serio lo siento –** yo le doy una mirada y entiendo que no lo diga de nuevo – **Soy nueva e iba a clase de matemáticas y me** **perdí**

 **-Asi que eres nueva, no hay problemas yo te ayudare este día, para que conozcas este lugar un poco especial –** le sonrió una nueva amiga no me vendría mal en estos momentos.

- **¿lugar un poco especial? ¿Qué quieres decir?-** me pregunta.

- **Vamos, no te van a dejar entrar a clase, ya es muy tarde así que vamos a las gradas –** y voy al lugar que me dirigía antes de ser arrollada. – **Esta escuela es especial por que se ve por la escala social del mas popular al mas loser, no todos somos populares, si no eres popular estar perdido vas a tener un grave problema con las Cheerios y los chicos de Basquetbol y futbol americano.**

 **-Y tu, supongo que eres popular-** yo solté una carcajada – **al parecer me equivoque –** ríe conmigo.

 **Me caes, Bien Marley.**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Quinn.**

Salí de la casa temprano ya que teníamos entrenamiento de las cheerios y su dijo que el que llegaba tarde tendría que dar diez vueltas mas por cada una de nosotras, así que estoy de las seis de la mañana levantada.

Llegue de las primeras y no había rastro de ninguna de las demás y me acerque a Sue.

- **Hola entrenadora –** la saludo y ella solo me da un movimiento de cabeza y sigue viendo nuevos pasos para la competencia que viene en dos meses mas.

- **Fabray, ¿Dónde esta ogro y la chica pato? –** supongo que habla de santana y britt, me rió internamente yo creo que san es hija de Sue, siempre anda poniendo sobrenombres a todo.

- **entrenadora, no lo se, deben de venir todavía quedan 10 minutos-** le contesto y dejo mi bolso en uno de las sillas que hay y comienzo a calentar, no quiero lesionarme y no ir a campeonato.

Mientras yo pre-calentaba comenzaron a llegar un par de las chicas, pero ninguna era San, ni britt era muy extraño, estas se deben de haber quedado jugando a los besos de señoritas como les dice britt hasta muy tarde y Sue las va a castigar.

- **ya chicas –** ¡hay no! Su comenzó su charla motivacional – **para muchas de ustedes este es el ultimo año del campeonato, asi que quiero que..**

 **-Lo siento entrenadora, por la tardanza –** llega santana agitada y amarrándose una cola a su pelo todo desordenado.

Sue las miro a las dos Britt, parecía no importarle nada y santana bueno ella ya saben es santana.

- **esto es lo que no quiero –** las apunto – **no mas atrasos, no mas lesiones y sobre todo no quiero nada en su mente que no sea la competencia, ¡Escucharon!-** todas asistimos – **No las escucho.**

 **-Si –** gritamos todas.

- **Y ustedes también supongo –** santana y britt asisten – **de castigo las quiero diez vueltas mas que las demás-** y se fue a sentar a su lugar ya que todas comenzamos a correr.

 **-Las llame durante diez minutos y las dos tenían los celulares apagados –** santana me fulmino con la mirada, no estaba de muy genia hoy – **Lo siento por ustedes chicas –** les dije y me fui.

- **Maldita, Fabray –** escuche de santana.

Ya terminada mis vueltas, Sue nos mando a todas a las duchas, para que comenzaremos con nuestro horario de clases normales, mientras santana y britt seguían corriendo.

Decidí esperarlas sentada en las gradas ya faltaba poco para que tocaran el timbre, pero no me importa son mis amigas asi que me quede ahí, contando las vueltas que les faltaban.

9 vueltas, san se le veía agotada y todavía le quedaba una vuelta y britt ya había terminado y se acercaba a mi que la esperaba con una botella de agua.

- **Gracias, Quinny –** y bebió del agua, su nos miraba y le grito a santana.

- **Saco de arena, se termino anda a las duchas y vayan a clase –** san no podía ni caminar sus piernas estaban molidas literalmente y me acerque a ella para ayudarla por que se veía muy débil.

- **Vamos san –** le di mi brazo – **Yo creo que esto vale, por la buena noche que pesaste con Britt –** le digo para sacarle una sonrisa y lo logre.

- **Si, pero ya vas a pasar por lo mismo que nosotras cuando te estes metiendo entre las piernas de Berry –** bueno no me iba a librar de las bromas de santana.

- **San, por favor ya lo hablamos, aca en la escuela nada de que soy niñera de berry, ni de lo que conversamos ayer –** le susurro.

- **Vale, Vale vamos quiero darme una ducha y relajar mis musculos.**

Fue una relajante ducha san tenia razón, pero nos demoramos mas de lo necesario y no íbamos a alcanzar a llegar a nuestra primera clase.

- **Chicas –** las llamo por que ellas todavía no salian de las duchas – **dejen de hacer cosas sucias en las duchas, todas las usamos-** solo escuche a santana gruñir por la interrupción – **San deja de gruñir como un animal, eso lo puedes hacer en tu casa y en tu cama y estamos llegando tarde a clase lo mas probable no nos dejen entrar –** termine y salió britt corriendo y santana venia atrás frustrada.

- **Fabray hoy te estoy odiando –** dice al pasar por al lado mio – **no solo tengo que correr 30 vueltas y mas encima no me dejas relajarme como es debido.**

 **-Bueno yo crei que te ibas a relajar con la ducha no con britt a parte, no te vasto con lo de anoche, eres una adicta al sexo, ¡LOCA! –** le grito.

- **Ya quisieras Fabray, Cuando pruebes lo que yo como no vas a querer dejarlo y vas a ser mas adicta que yo –** me responde.

Yo la miro, todavía no se si quiero tener relaciones con mujeres y esta lo anda gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- **las espero afuera, rápido ¡por favor! –** casi les suplico y Sali del lugar.

Con todo lo del castigo de la latina loca y mi Britt, perdí mi momento para saber con quien durmió Rachel, y hacerle todas las preguntas que me prometió que respondería.

- **Ya Q. disculpa, creo que me pase –** santana sale disculpándose conmigo, Britt siempre puede con ella, capaz que la castigo con un dia sin besos de señorita.

- **Esta bien San –** la abrazo – **pero tendremos que hacer hora, no nos van a dejar entrar a clase.**

 **-Es tu culpa Quinn, te demoraste mucho en las duchas –** solto una carcajada – **vamos rubia culona, a tomar un café o algo, estoy recién empezando el día y no doy mas**

Nos fuimos a tomar un café con las chicas y a la vuelta,nos fuimos a las gradas quedaban veinte minutos para que tocaran el timbre.

 **-Quinny, esa no es Rach –** me dice britt apuntando hacia las gradas, yo alzo la mirada y si era Rachel hablando con una chica y animadamente.

- **UHHH, Fabray, parece que alguien mas se quiere meter entre las piernas de berry y no es Hudson-** yo solo gruñi, quien será esa chica, no la había visto por aca.

-¿ **Quien será? ¿la conocen ustedes? –** les pregunto a las chicas y ellas niegan. – **¡maldicion! –** comencé a caminar hacia ellas y santana me impide avanzar por que me toma de la muñeca.

- **No hagas estupideces Quinn, capaz que sea nueva y Rachel tan amigable que es que la esta ayudando –** que paso con santana, me la cambiaron, yo le sonrio-

- **Tienes razón, pero vamos de aca.**

Si no es Finn, ahora es la ginger, no voy a dejar que nadie se meta entre las lindas y perfectas piernas de Berry, si es que no soy yo.

Mañana va a comenzar mi venganza "hacerle la vida imposible a la ginger que esta con mi Rachel", por que si es mi Rachel aunque ella no lo sepa y tampoco sepa sobre mis sentimientos asi su persona.

* * *

 **Solo les voy a decir que no es una historia de que una de las chicas este con otro sino que de apoco se van a ir acercando, capaz que marley no sea una amenaza para Quinn y solo esta en la imaginación de ella**

 **otra cosa Quinn tiene 18 luego contare el porque y rachel tiene 17.**

 **muchas por sus reviews y que les haya quedo un poquito mas claro la historia.**


	8. marley y mis malditos celos

**Capitulo 7:**

 **"Marley y mis malditos celos"**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Quinn.**

Mi dia en el instituto ha sido un asco, primero porque no pude ingresar a mi primera hora de clase y es de esas que no entiendo nada pero me salvo igual y la segunda es la chica que estaba con berry y no se ha separado de ella en todo el dia.

En este momento estaban a dos asientos de mi en clase de español, en donde Rachel debería de estar sentada conmigo pero ahora esta con ella.

Al pasar la lista por fin supe el nombre de la ginger se llama marley y es una estudiante becada, al parecer su mama es la cocinera de la escuela.

- **Rachel –** susurro – **Rachel-** Quiero llamar su atención, pero ella me ignora completamente, quien se cree que es esta enana – **Rachel –** Hablo tan fuerte que el profesor me escucha y ella tambien por que se da vuelta a mirarme.

- **Srta. Fabray haga silencio, si Necesita algo de la srta. Berry, lo habla después en el receso –** todos vuelven a mirarme ya que yo no soy de buscar a perdedores.

- **Lo siento profesor, no se volverá a repetir –** en ese momento justo toca el timbre de termino de clase y me acerco a Rachel – **necesito hablar contigo, por que me ignoras –** le susurro en su oído mientras pasaba por al lado de ella y me freno cuando me responde

- **No puedo Quinn, estoy ocupada en este momento –** me señala con su cabeza a marley que esta afuera esperándola – **es nueva no conoce mucho el instituto y este dia lo pasare con ella –** eso me enfurece que cualquiera se haga cargo de la nueva, pero ella no.

- **Bueno, espero que sea solo por este dia, mañana ya va a conocer McKinley asi que no tienes que estar todo el dia con ella –** ella frunce el seño sin entender mis palabras – **a parte tu me debes muchas preguntas y respuestas Berry –** intento cambiar el tema antes de que diga algo esta enana inteligente.

- **Yo no te debo nada Quinn, yo se cuidarme sola -** me responde.

- **Bueno eso no piensan tus padres, ya que me dejaron a cargo de ti péqueña berry** – me acerco a ella y beso su frente, no se por que lo hice, pero después de hacerlo la miro y esta un poco sonrojada y quedo a solo centímetros de sus labios solo siento su respiración agitada y cuando la iba a besar nos interrumpe alguien

- **Rach ¿estas bien?, lo siento** **crei que te había pasado algo –** Tenia que ser ella yo creo que se dio cuenta que la iba a besar y vino a interrumpir ¡oh, no, la iba a besar! Que pasa por tu mente Fabray – **¿estas lista para ir al comedor?** **–** le pregunta y Rachel asiste.

- **Bueno, nos vemos en casa Rachel** \- no sé porque le dije eso, ni porque bese su mejilla, pero si tenia que marcar territorio lo tenia que hacer de alguna manera. – **adiós Marley, ¿verdad?-** le digo y ella solo asiste y me dice adiós.

Santana y britt me esperaban en nuestros asientos característicos y al lado de ellas se encontraba Sam que me señalaba que me había guardado un asiento para mi y yo solo le sonrio y aparto la mirada solo para ver a Rachel, son los chicos del Club Glee y Marley.

\- **Hola amor –** Me saluda con un beso en los labios y yo miro a rachel y ella solo aparta la mirada – **te guarde un asiento –** me sonrie sam y yo intento igual hacerlo.

- **Gracias Sam, pero no me sentare con ustedes hoy –** El deja de sonreir y frunce el ceño e iba a decir algo, yo lo ignoro y me encamino a sentarme con los chicos de Club Glee – **Hola chicos, me puedo sentar con ustedes.-** todos me miran como si hubieran visto un fantasma, eso me causo risa – **o les incomoda –** todos negaron con sus cabezas y me indicaron el lado vacio que era junto a Rachel – **Hola-** La saludo por segunda vez en el dia y en un susurro, ella me mira y la veo cabreada y me fulmina con la mirada no me voy a quedar tranquila mientras me ignora - **¿Qué te pasa? –** le pregunto.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? –** me pregunta en susurro – **tu novio te guardo un lado y lo dejaste solo –** sonrio y ella me fulmina con la mirada.

- **no te pongas celosa, soy tuya –** me acerco mas a ella rosando mis labios en su mejilla y le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa – **por eso estoy aca, para pasar mas tiempo contigo.** – me alejo de ella ya que marley esta mirando nuestra interacción – **¿Qué hay de ti marley, de donde vienes? –** le pregunto mientras sigo tomada de la mano de Rachel.

- **Mi mama, lleva años trabajando aca en McKinley, pero no podía ingresar aca hasta que hablo con el director para que me becara y lo logro, ya es una trabajadora mas del instituto –** ella sonrie y mira a Rachel, ella tambien le sonrie.

- **Que bueno, son muy pocos los alumnos becados, sam mi novio tambien lo es –** marley me mira como expectante.

- **¿Tienes novio?, yo crei que Rachel era –** la interrumpi.

- **Si novio, es el chico rubio de haya –** lo señalo.

Rachel sigue en silencio y no se integra en la conversación que mantengo con marley, el almuerzo paso mas rápido de lo que pensé.

- **Bueno chicos, nos vemos después –** Rachel me suelta la mano la cual estuvo unida a la mia todo el almuerzo. – **vamos Marley -** ¿QUE? Porque con ella y antes de que yo dijera algo hablo Kurt.

-¿ **Para donde vas Rachel?**

 **-Marley a perdido dos semanas de clase y le voy a prestar los cuadernos para que se ponga al dia, ya contento papi Kurt –** el asiste y rie por el comentario – **nos vemos después.**

 **-Si no están tus padres, estoy yo supongo, tengo que cuidar te de ti y de los que quieren estar contigo –** Mirando a marley que se sonrojo y luego a mi guiñándome.

 **-no seas tonto Kurt soy una joven responsable y me puedo cuidar sola –** se que lo ultimo lo dijo tanto para mi como para kurt.

- **ahora que ya terminamos con el interrogatorio y diciendo que soy una nena que no se puede cuidar solo me voy –** tomando la mano de marley, me quede mirando sus manos unidas hasta que las perdi de vista.

- **Rubia, he Quinn –** Kurt me llamaba y lo miro.

- **Que**

Se acerco a mi **–Rachel no quiere nada con Marley, te lo puedo asegurar, no te pongas celosa –** yo me ruborizo, que tanto sabe este.

- **no se de que estas hablando –** mirando a otro lado y no encontrarme con la mirada de el – **solo la estoy cuidando ya se que tu sabes que yo soy su niñera-** el me da una mirada picara – **bueno bueno, ahora me voy, nos vemos chicos.**

 **-y ahora que le paso a Quinn –** pregunta tina.

- **ya se le fue, lo que la tenia aca –** dijo Kurt.

- **Quinn –** grita – **tenemos una conversación pendiente tu y yo –** hay noooo trágame tierra, toda la gente del comedor me queda mirando y yo le doy mi mirada mas fría y salgo de hay tranquila por fuera y por dentro muerta de miedo.

* * *

 **Punto de vista Rachel.**

Quinn no me ha dejado tranquila en todo el dia, no se que le pasa, pero ahora me voy a mi casa con Marley para pasarle los cuadernos para que este al dia.

 **-Rachel, te vas conmigo-** me pregunta Quinn.

- **he Quinn, yo llevo a Rachel a casa no te preocupes –** marley le dice a Quinn y siento que quiere golpearla por el comentario, me quería reir por la cara de Quinn, pero me adelante antes que diga algún comentario hiriente hacia marley ya que ha sido buena hasta ahora.

- **Si Quinn, me voy con marley por que ella no sabe mi dirección asi q no te preocupes**

 **-Tengo espacio en mi auto para las dos, vamos –** me tiende la mano y deja a marley atrás – **Porque estas tan pesada conmigo Berry, no te he hecho nada en todo el dia, hasta he sido buena con tu amiguita nueva-** estaba enojada.

- **no te he hecho nada Quinn, y es bueno que seas asi con otras personas que no sean los populares –** me suelta, creo que me pase de la raya pero no, me abre la puerta del copiloto – **adelante Srta. Berry-** le respondo gracias y cierra la puerta y se va a su asiento, sin abrirle la puerta a marley, pero que mas le voy a pedir se a comportado hasta ahora.

- **Marley sube –** le digo por que Quinn ni eso le dijo, siento su gruñido y suelto una pequeña risa, ella me mira y guiña el ojo- **tengo algo que contarte pero luego te digo-** solo asiste y pone en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

 **fue corto pero espero que les guste de apoco empezaran a avanzar las chicas :D**


	9. te gusta lo que vez

**Capitulo 8:**

 **"Te gusta lo que vez"**

 **punto vista Rachel.**

El viaje en el vehiculo de Quinn fue algo incomodo, solo habla marley y yo, Quinn no hizo ningun comentario de nuestras conversaciones y se veia muy seria, asi que al ver mi casa solte un gran suspiro queria solo llegar y entregarle los cuadernos a marley y irme a mi cuarto y descanzar.

 **-Estos son los cuadernos que necesitas, para las clases de mañana, y luego te llevo los otros de apoco -** le digo a marley y ella solo asiste a todo lo que le digo, pero en su mirada veo que quiere decir algo que no se atreve.

- **¿Que pasa Marley, quieres decir algo?**

 **-Si, pero me da vergüenza preguntar**

 **-no tienes porque tenerla, hasta sin anestesia -** ella rie.

 **-tu y Quinn son algo ¿porque ella vive contigo? ¿ella me mira mal y no se el porque? y ¿es...?-** yo la freno son muchas preguntas.

 **-woah,crei que era una sola pregunta ajjaja , pero te voy a responder, no somos nada, es mi niñera y no se por que te mira mal, eso tienes que preguntarle a ella**

 **-Gracias por responderme ¿niñera?**

 **-si es una larga historia, pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso. -** pero antes de poder empezar a hablar, llama a su celular.

- **si -** contesta - **ok, no hay problema, si , voy ahora. -** corta la llamada - **lo siento Rachel, me tengo que ir**

 **-claro, otro dia hablamos de este tema -** bajamos a la planta principal, no habia rastro de Quinn asi que me quede tranquila - **nos vemos mañana -** beso su mejilla y espero que se vaya para cerrar la puerta.

Subo a mi cuarto y antes de entrar veo a Quinn, estaba en su pieza con la puerta abierta, se estaba cambiando su traje de porrista, woau que mujer estaba con solo la falda de las porristas y con brassier blanco, nunca habia visto asi a Quinn, que abdominales tiene, esta en muy buena forma, creo que necesito una ducha fria en este momento, no no no, se saco la falda ahora me da un para cardiaco. ¡QUE TRASERO! y me quede pegada, creo que en mi cerebro hubo un corte circuito.

- **Se te perdio algo berry -** habla Quinn y me saca de mi mundo de fantasia.

\- **solo iba pasando a mi pieza -** intente hablar lo mas normal posible.

* * *

 **punto de vista Quinn.**

 **-Ibas a tu pieza eh -** ella asiste, pero se queda mirando mi cuerpo, yo seguia en ropa interior - **¿Te gusta lo que vez? -** le pregunto.

- **¿Que cosa? -** pregunta un poco trastocada.

-¿ **que si te gusta lo que vez? -** le muestro mi cuerpo dando una vuelta

- **Claro, que si Quinn, eres guapa pero eso no significa que estes asi por la casa -** yo me acerco mas a ella - **y hace un momento estaba marley, podia haberte visto de esta manera y.. -** para que parara de hablar la acorralo en la puerta de mi pieza.

- **Berry deja de hablar tanto y nadie mas esta aqui, disfruta de la vista, no muchos han podido verme asi -** junto mi frente con la de ella y cierro los ojos.

- **Quinn... -** susurra - **supongo que solo Sam te a visto asi -** no se separa de mi.

- **No, sam nunca me ha visto asi, eres una privilegiada -** se separa de mi solo para mirarme a los ojos, estan brillantes y profundos - **bonitos ojos Rachel -** maldito subconsciente me traisiona y le acaricio su mejilla - **Sam nunca, nunca me ha tocado Rach -** no se como, ni por que se lo explico.

- **a mi tampoco -** me responde.

-¿ **a ti tampoco te a tocado Sam? -** le pregunto riendo un poco y ella sonrie. - **Rach-** siento que no puedo aguantar, me acerco un poco mas y siento su respiración agitada y muy cerca de mis labios - **te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas si o no? -** asiste - **¿Puedo...? -** estoy nerviosa - **¿Puedo besarte? -** se lo susurro asi rosando nuestros labios.

Rachel me mira y luego baja su mirada a mis labios, se acerca un poco mas y me acaricia con su nariz mi mejilla y mi nariz - **Si, si puedes -** acerque mis labios a los de ella es un beso unico, no es brusco, ni lento , es perfecto, mis manos comenzaron a tener vida propia y la tome de la cintura acercándola mas a mi cuerpo, haciendo que choque su cadera con la mia, ella tambien me acaricia mi abdomen que esta al desnudo, se siente bien, siento como mariposas en mi parte baja del abdomen.

comenzo a dejar pequeños besos en sus labios y ella rie en cada uno de ellos hsata que le doy el ultimo terminandolo con una mordida, pero sin separarme de ella - **woau, no sabia que besaras tan bien Rach -** se sonroja y baja la mirada - **si seguimos asi capaz que me haga adicta a tus besos -** y le doy un pequeño besito.

- **Tu tambien besas bien Quinn, yo soy la que puede que no se canse, te cuento un secreto -** me acerco denuevo a ella - **eres la primera persona a la que beso -** susurra y me deja sorprendida, pero muy feliz.

- **en serio -** sonrio y la beso denuevo - **bueno para ser la primera vez me dejaste sin habla, por eso tenemos que seguir practicando hasta que te hagas una experta.**

Esto me esta gustando creo que ser niñera de Rachel, me esta ayudando a ver las cosas de otra manera y siento que la voy a pasar muy bien los meses que estare aca en su casa y principalmente que con solo unos besos inocentes quede perdida en sus carnosos y primerizos labios de Rachel Berry.

* * *

llego el beso :D


End file.
